Heroes Vs Villains
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: What happens when you have overly nice Heroes on one team and backstabbing Villains who hate each other on another? Complete Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The Heroes have just settled in to their cabin after Chris told them what they were going to do. The Heroes consisted of Lindsay, Cameron, Sam, Sierra, Courtney, Zoey and Mike. They were really happy to be living with such a great group of people!

Sam selected a bed and then played video games silently on his bed. Zoey and Mike picked two bunk beds together and started to unpack their things, sharing the space they had. Sierra picked the bottom bunk underneath Sam and started to set up her mini Cody shrine and Courtney and Lindsay ended up sharing bunk beds. Lindsay started putting her make-up out and that took up most of the space they had. Courtney placed her contract under her pillow so that she could pull it out whenever she felt someone was breaking a rule. Cameron slept in a small cot because there was no beds left to share because 7 was an odd number. This made Cameron frown sadly.

"What's wrong Cam?!" Zoey politely asked her friend. "If you want I could take the cot!"

"Same goes for me!" Mike agreed with whatever Zoey said. "Zoey and I can always share a bed and you can take the extra bed that's left over and nobody has to sleep on a cot!"

"No! Take my bed." Courtney smiled. "If you take my bed then we can talk about you and I forming an alliance! All you have to do is sign on pages 2,7,10 and 23 and then you and I will be officially in an alliance!"

"Thanks Guys!" Cameron happily agreed. "I could never ask someone to give me their bed. Besides this cot looks like it can be warm and cozy! I even have a blanket!"

"Come on Calvin." Lindsay smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go stand in the dining hall and wait for the other team to get here!"

"Okay!" Zoey happily agreed and walked over to the door. "After you, Mike!"

"Ladies first!" Mike smiled back.

"It's 2013 and we have equal rights." Courtney faked a smile. "YOU FIRST!"

"After you!" Sam walked up to the group and held the door, bumping Zoey and Courtney out of the way.

Everyone decided to walk out at the same time. They all got stuck and apologized to each other over and over until Mike touched Courtney's boobs and she threatened to sue. Chef came over to the door and sawed the doorway so they could all fit through. They now had no cabin door but they were still thanking Chef would told them to 'Fuck Off'

* * *

The Villains walked into their cabin. They were Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Jo, Lightning and Alejandro who was now a robot/toaster/dishwasher/vacuum who beeped every now and then.

When they got there Duncan called dibs on the top bunk because he 'was always on top' as he claimed. So Gwen sighed and took the bottom bunk letting her boyfriend be an idiot. She wanted the money so she could dump him and move far away from him. He just didn't know that yet. Heather took the bottom bunk closest to the door because she wanted to be the first one in the shower in the morning and Jo took the top bunk with Heather because she wanted to run laps around the lake every morning. Alejandro said 'Beep Beep Bop Boop.' and Duncan found it annoying so he put him in the corner and covered him with a sheet. Heather glared.

"Why did you put him in the corner?" Heather glared. "I need him to make toast and to check my email!"

"He's not a computer." Duncan laughed. "He has bright red lights when he makes stupid noises! Do you think I want to be woken up to that?!"

"Well I want to make toast tomorrow morning!" Heather yelled.

"Morning?" Gwen asked. "Please tell me you aren't a 5:00am person! I don't get up until noon."

"Tough." Jo glared. "I'm going to run laps at that time! So you'll either get used to it or go home!"

"Beep Boop Bop Beeeeeep." Alejandro beeped from the corner. Duncan sighed.

"Listen romeo!" Duncan yelled. "You're in the corner for a reason! If you beep again I'm literally punching your lights out!"

"I'm setting my alarm clock for 8:00am." Scott informed them all as he placed his very large and bright clock on the side table by him.

"Lightning needs his Sha-energy drinks." Lightning placed 8 water bottles on the floor with green water in them. They rolled all over the floor. Lightning finished by placing a large container on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Why is that in the middle of the floor?" Jo sighed.

"Because that's where I sha-put it." Lightning rolled his eyes. "Just leave it alone."

"I hate him." Jo sighed.

"Hey Heather can I talk to you?" Scott approached the queen bee.

"Whatever." Heather rolled her eyes. "Let's go outside and talk."

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppp." Alejandro loudly beeped.

"That's it!" Duncan yelled. "Where the heck is my baseball bat?!"

"Chris took it away, remember?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "When you tried to hit Lindsay with it within 2 minutes of being in this shit hole."

So Heather and Scott went outside and Heather leaned against the wooden rails.

"What?" Heather asked him. "Make it quick."

"Alliance?" Scott asked her. "You, me and Duncan?"

"He would never do it without Gwen." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Then we vote her out first." Scott suggested and Heather agreed. The two walked back into the cabin and Heather walked over to Gwen and sat on her bed.

"Hey Gwen, can we talk?" Heather smirked. "In the bathroom?"

"I guess..." Gwen rolled her eyes. The two walked over to the bathroom and Heather locked the door.

"Scott wants you to first." Heather smirked. "I want an alliance with you, me, Duncan and that moron Lightning."

"He wants me first?!" Gwen yelled. "This is so not my season!"

"That's why we vote him out first." Heather and Gwen walked back to the cabin to find all the Villains standing outside. Jo had a fire extinguisher, Lightning was running to the lake filling buckets with water, Alejandro stood there and beeped and Scott and Duncan were laughing.

"What happened?" Gwen walked over to everyone.

"Your boyfriend set the cabin on fire." Jo glared at Duncan. "Just so you know, I'm voting for him just because he did this."

"Scott helped." Duncan shrugged.

"This is why I don't date." Jo sighed.

They all started yelling at each other and Chris finally made an intern put the fire out. They all had to sleep in tents that night. Jo/Lightning shared a tent. Gwen/Heather shared a tent Scott/Duncan shared a tent and they left Alejandro sleep under a tree because he was a robot and it wasn't raining so he wouldn't rust.

* * *

**Okay, so I liked writing this. Did you guys like this? It's a complete parody of goodie two shoes who want to help all the time and the villains who want to kill each other. If this happened for real I would laugh. Do you want me to do confessionals and elimination ceremonies! Lemme know what ya'll think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was around 7:20am when Chris woke both teams up and made them get dressed. They all thought that it was time for a challenge so they quickly got ready only to find out that not only was there not a challenge but there was also no food until they finished filming the confessionals that Chris forgot to make them do last night. Even the heroes weren't very happy about this.

"Seriously?" Scott glared at him. "You got us up to film confessionals because you forgot to tell us to do it last night?!"

"Pretty much." Chris filed his nails.

"We already have opinions of each other though." Zoey told him. "I don't know if I could pretend to meet everyone all over again."

"Well you're going to have to because I forgot." Chris still filed his nails. "Just do it and then we can talk about food and maybe do a few laps around the lake because nobody reminded me to do confessionals last night! You're all veterans, you should know the rules."

"You're the flipping host!" Heather threw her arms in the air. "I'm not doing it."

"Fine. If you don't do it then your team will be sending someone home tonight." Chris smirked at her.

"If we have to send someone home tonight it's going to be you!" Scott yelled.

"And now I suddenly really want to confess stuff!" Heather flashed a fake smile and flipped Chris off.

"Form a line." Chris suggested in a more demanding tone. So they all did. Cameron was first in line.

"Oh boy!" Cameron said. "I can't believe that I'm first!"

"Now you're not." Heather pushed him out of the way and opened the door.

"Chris!" Sierra raised her hand. "Heather is cutting in line!"

"Are you really going to allow that?" Courtney added in crossing her arms. "It's kinda rude."

"She's a villain. It's what villains do so I'll allow it!" Chris smiled at them and gave Heather a thumbs up. Heather flipped him off again and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Heather looked around to see that it was the same old disgusting outhouse that she grew to hate in season 1.

_Great, I'm stuck on a team of idiots this season! Even Chris is an idiot for not doing confessionals last night! My team is horrible. I have the two love birds, a redneck idiot, an idiot who needs to be in school to learn proper English and not be on a reality show, Jo who I can't stand and of course the stupid toaster that I'm calling Alejandro." Heather rolled her eyes. "Ever since I've been here, Aletoaster has been beeping at me and it's driving me nuts! He couldn't even make me toast! The second I get a chance he's gone...Maybe..."_

* * *

Duncan stormed into the confessional and looked all around to find his heart carving he made in season 1 in there that says 'Duncan and Courtney' he smiled at it and then quickly pulled out a knife and scratched it out.

_"This game already sucks and I'm only here for Courtney...and Gwen! My girlfriend Gwen." Duncan sighed. "This game is still stupid. I hate my team and Gwen is getting on my nerves. Alejandro is a robot and I really hate robots, especially the ones that make annoying beeping sounds when you're sleeping at 3:00am!"_

* * *

Gwen walked into the confessional and almost threw up. She sat down on the seat and covered her nose.

_"Okay, this stinks! Literally!" Gwen yelled. "We've been off this island for how long?! I think I can still see vomit on the walls from the first season. You would think someone would clean this up once in awhile! Let's go back to the island I tell Duncan! It'll be fun sweetie! Yeah, this was not my best idea."_

* * *

Jo walked into the confessional and sat down on the toilet seat. She looked around and saw it was still the same as before and rolled her eyes.

_"I hate Lightning." Jo laughed. "He's such a Sha-idiot! The first chance that I get I'm going to vote him off and personally flush him down! Don't get me wrong, I hate everyone else too! I just hate Lightning the most! This morning I tripped over his stupid container that he left on the floor! What an idiot!"_

* * *

_"I really hate that guy Jo!" Lightning yelled. "Last season he sha-showed me his man boobs! for a guy who sha-works out all the sha-time you would think he would sha-have abs!" _

Lightning flexed his muscles at the camera and walked out.

* * *

_"I hate this show and everyone on my team. I hate that robot." Scott crossed his arms. "I mean, Heather needs to form an alliance with me so we can boot out Duncan and then after she helps me and no longer serves me a purpose she'll be going home." _

Scott laughed evilly and walked out, winking at the camera.

* * *

Alejandro in the robot costume could not fit in the confessional so they just showed the footage of the interns trying to push him in and he beeped a few times before falling on his side and crushing an intern.

* * *

Lindsay walks into the confessional and looked confused before looking at the camera.

_"Hi, I'm Lindsay and I'm not really sure what we're doing..." Lindsay looked confused. "Does anyone know why we're all sleeping in these old cabins? Are we making a movie or is this a bad dream? If this is a dream, then where is that guy from twilight and why aren't we in our mansion?"_

* * *

Courtney walked into the confessional with a smirk on her face.

_"This season I refuse to let anyone get in the way of the way I play the game." Courtney rolled her eyes. "My team is great! I have Mike and Zoey who aren't completely useless when they follow my lead and Sierra when she's not being a nut job! I'm just glad that Gwen is a villain, that's just the way it should be because she stole my boyfriend, how does that even make her an All-Star? Duncan's team is stupid, they have a robot! How do they expect to beat me when they have a robot?!" _

Courtney walked out laughing.

* * *

_"It's great to be back on the island especially since I have friends now!" Zoey smiled. "I love Mike and I'm really great friends with everyone on this show! Even some of the villains! I wished Heather luck last night and she stole my lip gloss...That's okay though. I think I'll give it to her as a gift..." _

Zoey waved and walked out.

* * *

_"I'm back again and so are my personalities!" Mike blushed. "It's cool though because Zoey and everyone else around here are very accepting of me!"_

* * *

Cameron walks in and sighs.

_"Heather cut me in line." Cameron sighed. "I have to admit that it really hurt my feelings and I hope that she apologizes! Even if she doesn't I know she means well and I'm sure she would never do it again! The villains just need friends, they aren't all that bad, Gwen's a villain and she's nice!"_

* * *

Sam walks in and is holding a video game.

"Go team heroes!" Sam smiles and leaves.

* * *

Sierra walks in with a pile of papers in her hands.

_"OMG! I can't believe that I'm here again! I brought all the stats with me on everyone so I'll be sure to win. I also formed an alliance with Courtney and in exchange she'll let me use her PDA to see what Cody is doing! I also get to use her cell phone! Thank goodness that Courtney's season two rules are still in effect and that Chris is afraid of doing jail time! Courtney and I are of course going to the finals especially when you look at the villains team! It's obvious that Gwen and Duncan are falling apart and that Heather is going to get booted first! I mean, everyone knows her game and her only friend on this whole game is Alejandro and he's a robot and nobody likes robots, especially ones that can't even fit in the confessional to make a confessional. Heather is going down this season and it's going to be hilarious...Maybe I should bake her cookies for her elimination! That would be the nice and friendly thing to do." Sierra happily told everyone._

* * *

"Really?" Chris sighed. "That's the best you guys can do?! I knew this season was a mistake! I told Chef putting the heroes and the villains on two teams was a horrible idea!"

"What were you expecting?" Gwen smirked.

"It doesn't matter." Chris sighed. "Go stuff your faces! I'll just have to edit the footage together and make it look good."

* * *

**There we go. That's a confessional for you. I admit I laughed at myself when I wrote Lightning's. Whatcha all think? **


End file.
